Chit Chat
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are chatroom lovers, however they have no clue about it. The ENTIRE village does however, and when one of theor chat sessions is eavedropped upon whole new sides emerge, so does Naruto's Kyuubi however does that spell danger or excitment
1. Chit Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making money on this story.

MA

"BAKA!!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto ended another nerve racking argument.

"SHUT UP EMO-BOY" Naruto replied just as loud to the raven haired companion.

"Guys calm down." Sakura tried for the millionth time to calm down her teammates.

Other students stared at the quarreling pair as they left the academy. Finally both boys sniffed at the other and started home in opposite directions.

* * *

Sasuke entered his small studio apartment, flipped on his television, and plopped in front of his computer. Instantly he signed on to the internet and waited. It took no longer then thirty seconds before an invitation to join a chat room was extended his way.

* * *

blindwiseman: So you and Naruto got into another fight I hear.

kuneye: Yeah.

lordofbbqchips: So what happened this time?

kuneye: He didn't finish the damn assignment *scratches head* I swear that idiot will make me fail biology.

leafhotty: You should have chose another partner, like Neji.

lovelessdessert: He would have if Ten-Ten didn't hog him.

blindwiseman: This isn't bout me and that annoying brat.

(wolflord has joined chat)

wolflord: Yo Sasuke, nice show today. That idiot will have scars for weks

troublesomename: It's spelled "weeks" Kiba, and anyway Sasuke you know that Naruto never de is work why don't you just do it all by yourself?

insectcharmer: i agree.

wolflord: Don't give me a vocab lesson shikamaru.

leafhotty: has redfoxofdarkness logged on yet?

kuneye: *sigh* no not yet. He hasn't been on for days.

blindwiseman: maybe he'll be on today. Who knows?

leafhotty: Hey Neji what are your plans for tonight?

kuneye: yeah

wolflord: *laughs* geez Lee, you can jump topics can't you?

blindwiseman: I'm skinny dipping with Naruto.

kuneye: what??

leafhotty: can I come?

lovelessdessert: I wish I could go

troublesomename: waoh lucky you

insectcharmer: that sounds enjoyable.

wolflord: You dog, how'd that happen?

lordofbbqchips: Can I join you. Ill bring snacks

kuneye: I didn't hear about something like that, normally the girls would be talking about it.

blindwiseman: It's not like we are going out or anything, it's just a friendly skinny dipping in the lake, and besides I was gong to ask you to come anyway, it's a pre-graduation party.

lovelessdessert: I think I can be there in a couple hours. Do I meet at your house, neji or Naruto's

blindwiseman: mine, who knows what state naruto's house is in.

wolflord: oh you heard about it too.

leafhotty: I think everyone has by now.

lovelessdessert: what happened?

kuneye: Naruto's kyuubi reared it's head a while ago and he flew into a rage dstroying nearly everything inside. It's a disaster zone but he refuses to have anyone check him out.

lovelessdessert: do you know what caused it to surface. With shikaku it's death threats.

blindwiseman: Lady Tsunade chekd out all options and has turned up nothing.

troublesomename: The special task force did a complete investigation the problem and we have turned up nothing. (heavy sigh and shakes head) this is an odd phenomenon

kuneye: school staff is posted around his building and vid cams are posted in his house, so if it happens again they'll know he cause.

lovelessdessert: isn't that an invasion of privacy.

wolflord: we don't want harm to come to naruto, and his kyuubi surfaces at full force we could lose the village.

lovelessdessert: I see, I'm about to head over so I'll log out now

(lovelessdessert has left the chat room)

wolflord: I gotta go to. I'm supposed to take akamaru to the vet. Ttyl.

(wolflord has left the chat room)

leafhotty: Guy sensei just called, so I'm going as well.

lordofbbqchips: I'm gonna buy some snacks, he shikamaru why don't you come along

(leafhotty has left the chat room)

troublesomename: sure choji i'll meet you by at the corner/

(lordorbbqchips has left the chat room)

(troublesomename has left the chat room)

insectcharmer: I guess I'll see you tonight.

(insectcharmer has left the chat room)

(blindwiseman has left the chat room)

~*~

Sasuke gave a sigh. He was about to log off when redfoxofdarkness logged in.

~*~

Naruto slammed the door to his apartment. The picture on the wall crashed to the floor. With a wince he went about his after school ritual. He opened his cupboard and pulled out an instant ramen pack. He put a pot of water on the stove and set the flame low.

He pulled off the suffocating uniform or the academy and draped himself unceremoniously in the only chair that survived his 'rage'. In truth it was a heat, one of many he'd been going through since puberty. Normally he has some warning before they strike but this last time it hit him so suddenly that he didn't have time to prepare. Sexual frustration caused him to try to rip apart his apartment looking for something to fuck.

He remembered he was chatting with some dude on the internet when he was struck by the sudden heat that had his loins burning madly. He remembered the topic to be yaoi, and that they both admitted to being gay, and then it went uphill from there ending with him in kyuubi form ripping apart his apartment.

He laid his head back against the high-backed chair. His azure eyes closed. Ever since his sudden heat he'd been afraid to talk to him again. "Maybe I should." he thought aloud.

The kettle began it's high shrill whistle and Naruto stood to remove it from it's heat. As he passed his computer desk he flipped on the fairly old piece of hardware. It took it the duration of actually pouring the hot water and waiting the three minutes before the machine had started up and loaded all the necessary components.

With his bowl of ramen in hand he logged onto the internet and checked out the chat rooms. Immediately he watched as several of his friends logged off one by one however the one he wanted to talk to lingered. Quickly he entered the chat room for fear he'll miss his chance to talk to the man he desired so much.

~*~

(redfoxofdarkness has entered the chat)

redfoxofdarkness: Hey man long time no see

kuneye: Where have you been

redfoxofdarkness: Out on a mission.

kuneye: How did it go

redfoxofdarkness: *shrug* okay i guess. I got it complete

kuneye: thats good. So whats to days setting

redfoxofdarkness: I saw a gorgeous seen on my mission, sunset over the ocean on a white sandy beach.

kuneye: sure okay. I guess I'll don my usual persona wild gray hair down to waist and smoldering red eyes, outfit I guess I'll change that to fit the scene, I guess it will be a kimono blue with red slashes.

redfoxofdarkness: that sounds great.

redfoxofdarkness: Guess I'l go with my usual as well. Tan skin strait waist length red hair five red tails and deep green slitted eyes. And knee long shorts.

kuneye: alright shall you or I start

redfoxofdarkness: I'll start

redfoxofdarkness: *sits at waters edge watching the surf lap at the sand. Watches the suns slow trek into the watery abyss*

kuneye: *slinks through the forest that guards the beach, see's quarry and waits quietly to pounce*

redfoxofdarkness: *ears twitch in annoyance as a flock of seagulls make their racket. Pink tongue dips over fangs that protrude over bottom lip*

kuneye: *rushes out kunai at the ready to kill the target lazing on he beach*

redfoxofdarkness: *hears the gravelly approach and uses tails to fling up cloud of sand*

kuneye: *starts trying to brush sand from eyes*

redfoxofdarkness: *pounces on attacker pinning to ground* Your sloppy today don't you learn anything.

kuneye: *cough* yeah. *vanishes only to appear on your back*

~*~

Unbeknown to the pair as they role-played their friends watched with enthusiasm as they displayed their unguarded selves.

"They fight better in a chat room then in real life." Gaara told Neji as he sat at the comp desk with him. Gaara had been at Neji's the entire time using his phone to chat.

"I agree. Lets see who wins this."

"Do you think they'll ever guess their best friend is also their greatest enemy?" Gaara asked.

"No, I doubt they will." Came the knowing reply.

"You did tell everyone right?"

"Yeah they should all be watching right now." A smile quirked Neji's handsome features. "This will be interesting."

After a while the fight finally winds down and the winner declared.

~*~

redfoxofdarkness: *has you pinned. Gives a small smile* I won kuneye.

kuneye: *struggles futilely* Damn it get off.

redfoxofdarkness: *gets both hands in a single grip. Uses single hand to turn your face, bends over and gives you a kiss*

kuneye: *kisses back lovingly*

redfoxofdarkness: I won *kisses and relaxes grip*

kuneye: Let me roll over. *pants*

redfoxofdarkness: *raises up slightly rolling you over and presses body back down kissing gently*

kuneye: *hands snake through your hair and along your back.*

redfoxofdarkness: *moans and grinds hips into you*

~*~

Most of the student population started to blush as they read the text.

Neji looked at Gaara who looked at him, smiles tugging at the sides of their mouths.

"I should have charged for this information." Neji said. "This is honestly too good."

Gaara shook his head solemnly. His phone vibrated against his hip and he answered it.

A womens shrill voice echoed over the ear piece. "OMG, this is rich."

"Temari, I'm not sure the Lord of the Underworld heard you can you scream louder?" Gaara asked.

"Konkuro nearly shit himself he is in shock right now. Does Shika know?"

"The entire Konoha population knows by now." Gaara replied.

"Whatever I'm gonna tell some of my friends anyway laters." With that she hung up.

"Um, I think I went overboard." Neji said.

"Womens nets reach far and wide. This will me the talk of most nations after this."

They blanched. "Here's to hoping they don't find out it was us." Neji said.

~*~

And during all this the chat continued.

~*~

kuneye: *lets out a pleasure cry and I run hands along you hips hooking into the waist band of your shorts*

redfoxofdarkness: *lets out a low growl and nips along your throat*

kuneye: *uses a pair of kunai to cut the offending cloth out of the way.*

redfoxofdarkness: *shivers as hard cock is exposed to the cold air*

kuneye: *pushes you to your knees and kisses you while stroking your cock.*

redfoxofdarkness: *moans and rubs the small of your back pressing you closer to me*

kuneye: that feels good. *wraps arms around you reaching for another kiss*

redfoxofdarkness: *smiles and starts shedding your clothes with claws*

kuneye: *removes the tatters and thrust hips at you*

redfoxofdarkness: *smirks and starts a trail of kisses around your jaw down your neck chest navel and envelopes your cock*

kuneye: Oh god yes *bites lower lip and fists the white sand*

redfoxofdarkness: *strokes and sucks your cock while rubbing your thighs spreading them wider*

kuneye: *thrusts hips and tosses head* that feels so great.

redfoxofdarkness: *nibbles the base of your cock and messages your balls*

kuneye: *groans bucking hip*

redfoxofdarkness: *Inserts a finger to your anus*

kuneye: *gasps and thrusts at it.*

redfoxofdarkness: *inserts another then one more stretching you wide*

kuneye: *blinks back tears and moans in pleasure*

redfoxofdarkness: slips fingers out and position own cock at entrance.*

kuneye: damnit dont tease me.

redfoxofdarkness: How am I teasing you? *smirks*

kuneye: take me (thrusts hips at you)

redfoxofdarkness: Where

kuneye: Fuck me dammit

redfoxofdarkness: Oh is this what you want? (brushes cock against anus)

kuneye: (lays still panting) Yes fuck yes thats what I want?

redfoxofdarkness: What do you want?

kuneye: You inside me. I want you to coat the insides of my ass with your hot sperm, I want to feel it trickle down my thighs, more importantly I was you to fuck the living daylights out of me.

Kakashi nearly choked on his food. He had walked in on a couple girls squealing over a computer and decided to read as well. What he saw made his book make-out paradise drop to the floor in shame. He went to Lady Tsunade only to see that she already was reading the brash information. Jiryia was there as well eyes trained on the screen.

Many girls were in shocked to read about a side of Sasuke they would never experience. Sakura especially. Ino was in a close second. They plotted revenge on Naruto, who so easily brought this out even if he didn't know.

redfoxofdarkness: (smirks) Thats what I wanted to hear. (plunges cock into you)

kuneye: (cries out) Yes oh yes.

redfoxofdarkness: (thrusts leisurely in and out of you.)

kuneye: Dammit don't g so slow fuck me faster, harder. (starts thrusting back at you)

redfoxofdarkness: (puts legs over shoulders and grips your hips and starts to thrust harder)

kuneye: (gasps and pants)

redfoxofdarkness: (grabs your cock and pumps it in time to thrust)

kuneye: yes Kami yes. (bites lip and moans) oh mmmh more

redfoxofdarkness: (starts playing with your balls while still pumping cock)

kuneye: (starts writhing) mmmh, I'm close, Kami I'm so fucking close.

redfoxofdarkness: so am I. (groans and thrust faster)

kuneye: (starts arching back)

redfoxofdarkness: (hardens thrusts)

redfoxofdarkness: (comes)

kuney:e (comes)

redfoxofdarkness: (pushes your legs off and collapses on all fours cock slipping from you ass.)

kuneye: (lays panting)

redfoxofdarkness: (licks mess from your body in deliberately slow strokes.)

kuneye: Kami that was great.

redfoxofdarkness: (agrees) I have to go now. I have another mission to do.

(redfoxofdarkness has left the chat room)

~*~

Naruto felt the stirrings of his Kyuubi. Reluctantly he signed off and jumped from his balcony.

The Kyuubi uncoiled it's massive form its red chakra overtaking the natural blue of regular chakra. It started leaking through the chakra outlets on Naruto's body and engulfed him in a vibrant red aura.

Naruto's physical appearance began to slowly change as well. His eyes changed to a slitted blood-red, hair became wilder, his canines lengthened, and his nails became longer and sharper.

He reached the forest in record time and used his shadow clone jutsu to summon another body which changed briskly to the one person Naruto loved, Sasuke.

It took several of these shadow clones to satisfy Naruto's heat. When it was at last the kyuubi coiled itself back up in his stomach. With a sigh of relief he returned to his apartment to bathe and wash up.

~*~

Sasuke let out a groan of frustration as once again the best person in his life left him alone in the chat room after some great chat sex. He sighed and logged out turning off his computer. His stomach was a mess with his own semen so he decided to jump into a hot shower to try and clean up the mess.

He mumbled low in his throat thinking about the man who would willing make a relationship on line with someone he doesn't know and growled to giggled to himself.

"Maybe you should meet up with this guy you love so much." Itachi stood at the door.

Sasuke glared at him but continued to the bathroom.

"So are you just going to ignore your big brother, little Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I am." Sasuke said. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke locked the bathroom door and started to strip.

"I'm here for no real reason." Itachi replied. "I just came to have a leisurely chat with my brother." He leaned against the bathroom door.

"No your not." Sasuke said. "Are you after Naruto again?"

"Well I had heard that his Kyuubi was acting out." Itachi said. "Is it true he destroyed his apartment?"

Sasuke turned on the shower. "Yeah." He called.

"Thats just a pity." Itachi said with a tsk. "And how have you been?"

"Pretty well off no thanks to you." Sasuke said as he scrubbed himself off.

"I'm hurt." Itachi said. "Well anyway, I have to run now. Have fun at your little party." He walked to the front door. "OH AND SASUKE. MAYBE WHEN I GET BACK I CAN COAT THE INSIDES OF THAT FINE LITTLE ASS WITH MY HOT SPERM."

Sasuke froze as he lathered his nether regions. _Coincidence,_ He deduced as he continued to wash himself. _Pure coincidence._

_~*~_

Close to seven they met up at the lake. The men were in swim trunks and had towels draped over their shoulders. Naruto fell into easy conversation with Gaara, Choji, Kiba, and Kankuro.

Sasuke spoke with Neji."So where's Lee this evening?"

"He said he had some things to pick up." Neji said manning the Bar-B-Que.

Lee trounced in with several crates dragging behind him. "Okay I brought the sake." He announced.

"Alright." Kiba yelled as he went to grab a few for the other and himself.

"So Naruto did you speak to _him_again." Gaara asked casually.

"No." Naruto said with a snort. "He didn't log on today."

Gaara scowled as he sipped his sake. "Hmm I thought I saw him on though."

"Must have been someone else." Naruto said with a warning growl.

"Love/ the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket/ The lost catacombs of Egypt/ Only God knows where we..."

"SHUTUP LEE!!" Neji screamed. "I can't believe your already drunk."

"I thought we were skinny dipping." Kiba pointed out. Everyone looked at him. "I only said you guy's are wearing trunks."

The group blushed and started stripping. Trunks and tights hit the ground. The boys shivered as nether areas were exposed to the cool evening air.

"You and me baby/ ain't nothin but mammals / so lets/ Do it like they do on the discovery channel." Lee dry humped Gaara infuriating the sand lord.

At midnight the band of boys was wasted beyond comprehension. Naruto made out with Kiba at the waters edge causing Sasuke to get jealous.

"Who doesh he fink he ish?" Sasuke slurred. "Jush cause we not going out doeshn't mean he can kish Kiba."

"So do something about it." Neji said.

Sasuke rose up shakily. He walked over to the pair and tackled Naruto.

The two proceeded to fight snarling and snapping at one another like animals.

As they rolled the others sobered slightly as they cheered them on. Kiba whooped and hollered at the top of his lungs cheering on Naruto while Neji cheered on Sasuke.

The fight started to wind down. Naruto ended up pinning Sasuke on his back with his hands above his head. Naruto kissed Sasuke fiercely. "I won." He growled.

Sasuke returned the kiss and was just as fierce. He stared into the wild red eyes of Naruto in partial Kyuubi mode.

The others swooped in grabbing Naruto and pulling him from atop Sasuke.

Naruto snarled at them and struggled to get back to Sasuke. Shikamaru grabbed his cell phone to call in back up.

Within seconds there were several of the Anbu Black Opts in the area tying down Naruto as he struggled to get free.

"It's sex." Shikamaru said. "The kyuubi's trigger is sexually related."

"Well he doesn't have a boyfriend." Neji said as he wiggled into his shorts.

They looked at the still struggling Naruto. They winced as a needle was jabbed into his thigh and it's contents released into his veins.

Naruto's eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

~*~

In the holding cell, the next morning beneath the medical area Naruto sat. His Kyuubi still rode him with a fierce desire that he hasn't been able to release.

The door to the room unlocked and Sasuke slipped in wearing a flimsy robe. He looked at Naruto. "You in there, idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto growled as he stared with narrowed eyes at Sasuke.

"Your redfoxofdarkness right, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shivered as the name rolled off Sasuke's tongue. "Yeah thats me, kuneye."

Sasuke looked at him. "How fucking ironic, huh?"

Naruto nodded. His eyes heated as he caught sight of Sasuke's bare thigh.

"You know," Sasuke placed his left ankle on his right knee bearing more leg to Naruto's lust-filled gaze. "You could have told me. At least then we would know that your kyuubi comes out when your in the mood. Truth to tell thats sort of erotic."

Naruto nodded in agreement. A dull moan rumbled in his throat. His already painfully hard erection started to throb.

"Naruto." Sasuke said looking at the needful boy head on. "Are you okay?" He put both feet on the ground and leaned forward. The robe gapped to show his chest.

Naruto's heightened sense of smell caught the hint of an aphrodisiac that had him moaning needfully. "Your one sadistic, son of a bitch." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled. "Never realized I was one." Sasuke said. "Till I met you. I kind of like the effect it has on you."

Naruto licked his lips. "So are gonna sit there and tease me or do something."

"I'm a masochist as well as a sadist, not to mention a nymphomaniac." Sasuke watched the information dawn on Naruto. "So, I've had my fun as a sadist, can you keep up with me."

Naruto growled in response.

"Gaara, make sure no one comes through that door." Sasuke called as he untied the sash.

"Right." Gaara called back.

Sasuke unlocked the door to Naruto's cell and walked in. Sasuke kneeled infront of Naruto and took the hardened member into his mouth. His tongue swirled beneath the rim of the head and along the top. Naruto moaned and growled low in his throat. His claws dug into the feathered mattress beneath him.

Sasuke glorified in the sharp taste of Naruto. He marveled the length and thickness of him. His attempt at deep throating left him with very little room to breath with only seventy-five percent in his mouth. He massage the heavy swollen testicles as he drew up and down on the member.

Naruto moaned shamelessly at Sasuke's ministrations. His hand snaked into the raven locks and gripped them as he thrust in and out of the lustful mouth. He felt his climax building and he became uncoordinated with his rough thrust. He growled out a scream as he came.

Sasuke gave a giddy cry as he swallowed the milky semen that threatened to drown him. He pulled back sloshing the thick substance in his mouth before swallowing with a cat like smile.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap as the two kissed with an unrivaled passion. Their tongue's roamed and their hands groped.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's firm plump ass, squeezing and massaging the pale cheeks before spreading them apart. He moved his kisses from Sasuke's mouth to his neck, nipping and kissing the tender flesh.

Sasuke moaned wildly as he flt a finger penetrate him. He bowed his head over Naruto's pressing his hardened cock into Naruto's stomach. Sasuke pet Naruto's back coaxing him to do more. Naruto added a second finger and wiggled them making Sasuke arch his back and cry out. Naruto pulled out his fingers and grabbed Sasuke's hips. Sasuke guided the head of Naruto's penis to his stretched opening.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders for support and stability. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's waist and looked into the ebony eyes of his best friend and greatest rival. He smirked as he slammed the boy onto his hard cock. Sasuke threw back his head, cried out and climaxed.

Naruto maneuvered them on the small bed pinning Sasuke on the bottom. He drew pack till barely the head of his penis was in the confined depths before slamming himself back in. Sasuke screamed and through lithe legs around Naruto's hips locking his ankles just above the swell of Naruto's ass.

"Oh, Kami yes." Sasuke said. "Hard, fuck me harder."

Naruto bent his head over and bite roughly along his collarbone. His sharpened teeth drew blood. He picked up his pace his strokes hitting Sasuke's prostate with breath taking speed that left Sasuke speechless.

Naruto buried his face against the taught rosy nipples of Sasuke's chest. He bit and pulled on them as he stroked the the boys flushed cock.

Sasuke whimpered shamelessly as he gripped the sheets of the shredded mattress. Sasuke came a second time much to his chagrin. Naruto pulled out. "On your knees." He ordered huskily.

Sasuke got on his knees, ass high and waiting. Naruto pushed himself back into the stretched hole. When he was fully sheathed he started quick, wilder, rougher thrust.

Sasuke moaned and dropped his head. He bit his lower lip to hold back a scream. Naruto was better then expected. Sasuke started to stroke himself being turned on by the threat of Naruto's nails breaking the skin of his hips. His hand danced over his erection that grew harder by the second. He gasped as he felt Naruto's cum splash into the depths of his ass and came from the sheer force as it squirted into his body.

"Two to three." Naruto growled by his ear. Naruto kissed along Sasuke's neck. At the mid point between neck and shoulder he bit. Sasuke screamed and threw back his head.

Naruto drew them up to kneeling position. His arms wrapped around Sasuke to massage and rub Sasuke's chest stomach and cock. The angle was wrong for the rough form of sex he liked but teeth and nails satisfied him just the same.

Sasuke held Naruto's mouth over the bleeding bite on his neck. He panted huskily and made moans for more. The blood drizzle down his chest in fine red streaks. T_his is turning out to be more promising then I thought._Sasuke thought before he once again climaxed. His cum splashed on his chest mingling with the blood.

Naruto smeared the pink substances over Sasuke's flushed chest. Delighting in the scents and taste that assaulted his animalistic instincts. _Fucking like this is something I could get used to._

_~*~_

_Fuck, I'm gonna be sore after this._Sasuke thought as he felt Naruto pounding him even harder then last time. Naruto's stamina and staying power seemed endless as he fucked Sasuke through his seventh orgasm. Sasuke was already weak and tired but Naruto had survive four orgasms with out stopping for a breath.

They had gone through several positions their current was Sasuke pressed against the hard wall of the cell. Naruto held Sasuke's leg up as he pounded himself into his lover.

"I can't last much longer." Naruto said voice normal.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "I thought you were gonna screw me into an early grave." Sasuke moaned.

"If you hadn't made me come in your mouth that first time I could have." Naruto said as he buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder blades. "How close are you?"

"Pretty close." Sasuke said. Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's hand on his swollen cock. Each thrust was mimicked be the stroke of Naruto's hand. Both boys started to pant heavily as their climaxes neared. The force of their climax shook their bodies and left them slumped against the wall.

Naruto popped free of Sasuke's ass, spent. Sasuke panted heavily and tried to move. He found he couldn't and leaned against Naruto.

Naruto gripped Sasuke and rolled till his back was against the wall that dripped with Sasuke's semen. Sasuke leaned against the hard sticky sweaty chest. "Fuck." was all he could say.

"Gaara." Naruto called. "We need a hand in here."

The door opened. "I think five hours is a record." Gaara said. He motioned out of the door. Iruka and Kakashi stepped in.

"Damn." Kakashi said. "You fucked your brains out didn't you.?"

"Pretty much." Naruto said. He prodded Sasuke. "He's out of it." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Can you move?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing below my waste." Naruto said.

The elders laughed but moved to pick them up. They carried the weak semiconscious boys back to Sasuke's house. They laid them in bed together where they snuggled against each other in blessed sleep.

The End


	2. Chatroom Revege

Chat room revenge

Summary: Unplanned but requested by chitchat readers.

Yaoi obviously

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other in the classroom. The awkward swooning and atmosphere was grating on their nerves. The worst part was most of the male population with the exception of their friends avoided them like the plague.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Could they know?"

"I doubt it, I mean we were alone unless Gaara talked." They looked at the sand lord.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Did you talk?" Naruto asked.

"No." he growled. "For the one millionth-time, jeez get off my back." He looked at Neji who sighed softly. The two of them were in very dangerous waters at the moment and were in major danger of drowning if someone talked.

Hinata looked at Naruto a blush flaring on her cheeks as she moved farther away.

"What is going on?" he whispered. "She usually begs to sit next to me."

"Oh you want her too now?" Sasuke said looking at him.

"No it's just that..."

"Alright guys settle down." Iruka said he glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. "Tsunade would like to speak with the two of you."

Both boys rose and walked to the hokage's building. When they entered they stared at a line of teachers and parents all from the many nations. "What's going on…?" Sasuke asked. He moved in front of Naruto protectively.

"Don't act like you don't know Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Kuneye and Redfoxofdarkness." Said a sour looking man. "Our eight year old daughter watched you broadcasted sex chat young men and I am sickened you could do such a thing."

"That's right, you're supposed to be Konoha, respectable individuals but this…" she threw a stack of papers at them. "This is just disgraceful and disgusting."

"How could you boys do this?" Tsunade asked slamming her hands on the desk. "Do you know how many complaints I've gotten from parents and teachers a like. This extends far beyond our neighboring countries. Everyone has seen this, this…" she groped for a word. "This blatant display of…."

"Porn." Kakashi said. His voice held a serious tone to it as he stared hard at the boys.

"We don't know anything about that." Naruto said. "We swear we did that privately."

"Don't give us that you nine-tail fox, I bet you spread it around as a joke to show up Sasuke as punishment." Said one of the village parents

"Naruto may be an idiot but he wouldn't do something like that." Sasuke said. "We didn't even know it was another till the party."

The parents buzzed with agitation and disapproval.

"Boys tell us…" said an elderly woman. "Did you really not know about all this?"

"No." Sasuke and Naruto said at once. They gave everyone hard stares.

"If we did do you think we'd have come to school today?" Naruto said.

"We knew nothing about this at all. Besides were not into voyeurism." Sasuke said.

"You may not but I kinda like it." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Kinky." Sasuke whispered back and they shared a private laugh.

"Boys." Tsunade said getting their attention. "Now I want to know who did this and why."

"We don't know but we can ask around." Naruto and Sasuke said at once. "We don't like this anymore than you."

~*~

Meanwhile Neji and Gaara were busy speaking in hushed tones to their fellow student. "You MUST keep quiet about all this." They said. "If anyone found out about that little hack we'd all be in trouble and you don't want your parent to know about all that do you." They were doing their best to cover their asses not knowing a certain ninja was plotting their downfall with flaring fireworks.

~*~

"No luck." Naruto said as he sat down at home munching his ramen his cell phone on his ear.

Sasuke growled into the receiver and sighed. He was at his own home fixing up eggs and rice for his own meal. "Me neither. I swear I'll kill whoever hacked the messenger. That is an invasion of privacy."

"Yeah it is. I'm gonna log on to see if I can find any leads on the culprit." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded forgetting that Naruto couldn't see him. "I'll get on too, I have another alias I can use, how bout you?"

"Um… yeah but its too obvious." Naruto said booting up his computer.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sasuke yelled panicked.

"Nothing, just booting my computer jeez…" Naruto said. "You blew my ear drum."

"Well I got worried that thing is loud."

"Forgive me for having Kami's first computer." He growled. "I'm making a new account." He said.

Sasuke signed in. "Okay add mine, wellendowed."

Naruto burst out laughing hard. "I know that aint right." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, yours isn't that big either."

"Bigger than yours." Naruto said. "Anyway mines Uke2All so just add it."

"That's a lie ya know." Sasuke said. "You seme me." He smiled and rubbed his ass. "And you know how to make a guy sore you know."

Naruto chuckled and logged on.

wellendowed Hey man so what room are you taking?

uke2all I guess I'll take one through four

wellendowed why so many that only leaves me two.

uke2all because I'm more susceptible to finding our culprit than you.

wellendowed how is that are you going to barter yourself

uke2all *scratches head* no but compare our names. Would you want a dom or a sub to talk to

wellendowed all right all right you win. Okay talk to you soon.

wellendowed has left the chat room

puppetmaster has entered the chat room

uke2all this is a private chatroom how did you get in here?

puppetmaster oh sry I thought id be invisible

puppetmaster A couple boys told me this awesome hack code

puppetmaster i was trying to view others chats

puppetmaster hey did you see the one between naruto and sasuke.

puppetmaster I heard that was an interesting convo

puppetmaster sadly i missed the entire thing

uke2all who told you the hack?

puppetmaster do you have a copy of it that you can send me

uke2all who

puppetmaster i got it from neji and gaara they passed it around to the entire student body.

puppetmaster were you there

uke2all no i didn't get that message.

puppetmaster pity well anyway here

puppetmaster 1gr56e9o511hack

puppetmaster that's the code it works.

puppetmaster type that as your password and you can enter any room thats available.

puppetmaster laters.

puppetmaster has left the chat room

Naruto stared at the screen. He wrote down the password signed out and logged back in. Rooms popped up like crazy and he stared at all the private room, from gossips to sex to fights and arguments and lover tales.

He saw Sasuke's name and smiled as he struggled to keep a convo. He didn't see puppetmaster at all. He smiled and thanked him silently. He picked up his cell phone and called Sasuke.

"So, your looking for a hot young hock to suck your cock eh, now, now, I'm getting jealous."

"What?" Sasuke said. "How do you know are you in the room." He paused. "No I don't see you. How did you know?"

"I found out the hack." Naruto said. "I got a tip from a failed hacker. Anyway they said it was Neji and Gaara, but I want to make sure."

"Yeah don't want to convict them with out knowing." Sasuke said.

"So I'll log on again as Uke and I'll talk with others." He smiled. "I see a room discussing it now." He smiled.

He shut off his cell and entered the room.

uke2all enters the room

lastdream So yeah I'm grounded.

holdingchains ummm.

flamingudders who are you uke?

uke2all oh sry, ddnt mean to intrude

uke2all I saw you guys talking about the sasunaru incident and I wanted to join in.

lastdream its okay but how did you get in here, did you use the hack or were you invited.

flamingudders lol yeah

holdingchains that's was an awsome convo ya haveta admit

lastdream i got grounded because of that

uke2all who found that hack jeez ^^

holdingchains sux to be you

flamingudders why do you ask

uke2all because i got it through my sisters friend and i want ot congrat the hacker

uke2all that's a chance of a lifetime

flamingudders your right it was

holdingchains it was gaara that told me

lastdream neji

uke2all really, i heard that

uke2all ddnt believe it.

lastdream well i lost my chance with naruto-kun

flamingudders yeah

holdingchains well its nothing diff you wouldn't get hi anuway

lastdream yeah I'm too shy.

uke2all has left the room

Naruto was already on the phone, he told Sasuke what he found out, who growled deeply.

"To think we trusted them." Sasuke said and moaned.

"Yeah I'm just as shocked Sasuke. This is just painful to know." He groaned.

"I'm going slaughter them." He growled.

"We are going to slaughter them but how exactly will we do that?"

"I may have an idea but it will require the aid of….." he coughed and adjusted his collar over the phone. "Itachi's help." He whispered.

"Damn your calling in the big guns on this you know." Naruto said.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke sighed. "Do you have anyone you can call?"

"Pervy sage." Naruto said. "I could convince him into doing the job, a little sexy jutsu on yours and my…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled I refuse to degrade myself for his idiot books.

"It's either that or I go to Haku."

"I vote Haku." Sasuke said. "At least with him I know you wont do anything. He's loyal to Zabuza after all."

"Fine but what are we going to do to get back at them?"

"Lets get everyone together first then we'll discuss punishment."

They hung up simultaneously. Sasuke called Itachi and Naruto, Haku.

"Hey little bro, so care to take me up on that offer?" Itachi asked voice like spun silk.

"No you incestuous perv, I'm hear to discuss revenge and if you can help me get it."

"Oh is my little Sasuke growing up?" Itachi asked.

"Can you or cant you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah I'll help, only if you can resist me when I make a pass at you when we meet, Tell me when and where little brother."

"Saturday at 4, Naruto's go in disguise." He ordered.

"Right, incognito gotcha see ya then." He made a kiss over the receiver as Sasuke hung up.

~*~

Naruto stared at his phone a blush raising on his cheeks, The call was going well at first. The cell hadn't even rung twice when Haku's honey like voice drifted through

"This is Haku, assassin slash spy, how may I help you?"

"Hey Haku, its Naruto, how are you today?"

"Oh hey Naru, been okay, sorry about not being in class, been out with a cold." He said. There was a rustle in the background. "What about you?"

"Well, me and Sasuke hooked up but our hook up was sorta broadcasted across all the nations did you hear about it."

Haku gave a soft moan. "No I didn't at all." He said. "Was it, oooh, televised?" He asked voice a little breathless.

"No it was a chat." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Hold on," Haku said. Naruto heard him whisper Zabuza stop, before he came back. "So were you calling to ask if I'd seen it or something else?"

"Well I need help getting revenge." Naruto said

Haku gasped and giggled on the other end. "I, _mmmmm_, I can help with, _oooooh right there_, that." He started to pant.

"Okay can you meet me…?" Naruto cut off as a loud moan was issued over the phone and it dropped to the floor.

Naruto listened as a low squeak started mixed in with. "Oh yes, mmmmmm, that's it oh Zabuza, mmmmm, mmmmm, ooooh yes god yes, oh fuck. Ugh, ugh, ugh, oooohmmmm. Zabuza, oh Zabuza. I'm close so close, mmmmm, fuck, fuck gawd I'm cumming." The last was howled with a deep growl from most likely Zabuza. Then came the sound of a slap and a soft chuckle, more rustling and the scrap of the phone on the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you there?" Haku asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said his blush flamed on his cheeks.

"What were you saying before we were interrupted." He could feel the glare poised at Zabuza.

"Well I was saying you can meet me at my house Saturday around 4 so that we can talk with Sasuke and Itachi about it all." Naruto murmured.

"All right then I'll be there." Haku yelped and the phone cut off. Naruto stared at it for a minute before hanging up as well.

~*~

Saturday, 2 p.m.

A knock sounded on Naruto's doors. Naruto groaned and rolled in his bed cuddling up to Sasuke who was likewise still asleep on the bed.

The knock grew louder causing the young boy to open an azure eye and look around. He rolled out of bed landing his bare rump on the floor. With a soft yelp he got up and slid on his discarded boxers and walked to the door.

A man dressed cloaked and swathed waltzed passed him and sat on his couch flicking on the t.v.

"Right, just come in here without a hello, and watch t.v. why don't you eat my ramen while your at it?" He yawned.

"Thanks." Came the muffled voice. The guy got up and put the teakettle on the stove and started it up pulling down several bowls of Naruto's ramen.

Naruto walked back into the room and grabbed fresh clothing. "Sasuke wake up one of our guests have arrived." He watched Sasuke cover his head and moan.

Naruto shook him roughly causing the boy to glare hard at him and get out of bed. "Morning kill." He growled and grabbed clothing as well.

Together they walked into the bathroom and took two showers. One before sex and one after. They almost had to take a third but the knock on the bathroom door and "Haku's here." Ruined that plan.

They dried off and dressed and walked out of their room. Sasuke glared. "Your early." He said.

"Sorry, I had to leave before Zabuza woke up or else I would have never made it." Haku said softly.

"And you?" Sasuke turned to the cloaked individual.

"Just wanted to get in on the action." he said.

"Your not It…." Sasuke was cutoff by the door slamming inward and in waltzed a well formed woman in drag.

"LITTLE BROTHER." She said in a manly voice.

Sasuke face palmed and looked at her. "Itachi that's hardly incognito you know."

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"A hot woman walking into Naruto's house is hardly incognito." He said and shook his head.

Itachi changed to normal and sat down looking at the others. He nodded to Haku and stared at the one all covered up. "And you are?"

"Puppetmaster." He said and nodded.

"Oh so you're the one who told me that hack?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am, that was a cruel thing that happened and I want to help you get revenge on your so called friends." Said Puppetmaster.

"Who are we going after exactly?" Haku asked.

"Neji and Gaara." Sasuke and Naruto growled.

"They gave everyone a hack and they passed it around to others and it spread throughout the nations and now we're in trouble." Sasuke said.

"However it was very stimulating. I didn't let Kisame leave the bed at all afterwards." Itachi said.

"TMI." Naruto said plugging his ears. Itachi laughed as the others echoed the comment.

They sat around and sighed.

"So what shall we do as revenge?"

All eyes turned to Itachi. "What?" he said shaking a bottle of polish. "Don't look at me for this."

"I have very accurate information that Gaara and Neji share a common like for a certain ninja in a leotard." Puppetmaster said pulling down his mask to slurp soup. "We could get all three together and drunk."

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke asked. "They both like Lee? That's rich."

"Why would anyone fall for bushy brows?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe Gaara's trying to get his eyebrows back." Haku laughed.

Puppetmaster coughed. "Regardless it's true. The plan will be foolproof if we get all three drunk enough and spike the drinks with a potent aphrodisiac."

"I could gather that." Haku said. "I use aphrodisiacs in some of my spy jobs," he smiled, "and on Zabuza." He blushed. "Naruto I'm so sorry bout the other day. I didn't know he'd do that, he's usually pretty mellow in the morning."

"Little freaky deeky in the on the phone, eh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Haku said.

"Naughty boys and I thought my generation was bad." Itachi said. "You guys have chat sex, plan on webbing a sex session and plotting revenge." He wiped false tears. "I am so happy."

"Shut up lets just get this started. When?" They looked at Puppetmaster. "I can get everything set up even a place." He said sanding up. "I'll contact you." He moved to the door.

"Do you have vendetta against them?" Naruto asked.

"They have both wronged me yes." He said walking out. "I'll meet you next Saturday, and contact you Wednesday."

The plan was set, and Saturday, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the rendezvous point. Puppetmaster was inside installing hidden cams. It looked like he'd been there a while.

"This is a lot of work. They must have really ticked you off." Naruto said as he looked around.

Sasuke whistled. "Where do I set up my laptop?" he asked.

"It won't be here but close enough the wireless cams can recognize you." The man said.

"Where's Lee?" Naruto asked.

"He'll be here soon. What about Neji and Gaara?"

"Haku and Itachi are taking care of them as we speak."

"Lee will just come here okay," puppetmaster said. "Just don't be in here now head to the safe house." He said walking off.

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged and walked out to the safe house. They set up the laptop and hyperlinked their friends. The live stream was going to start the moment Lee entered the room.

"I was told to come here, is anyone here?" Lee asked as he walked through the door. He stared around.

It was past sunset outside, Sasuke and Naruto had been waiting a while and the sudden arrival shocked them from their 'positions' on the small comfort couch. They hit webcam button for live streaming and started watched as Lee spotted the small canisters of sake.

"Well," he said softly. "I guess I could have a sip." He smiled as he took the bottle. "Bottoms up." He said tipping one back.

"Lee?" Neji said surprised.

"Oh, hi Neji." Lee smiled. "Come on and have some sake with me its really good the finest I've tasted."

Gaara walked in from another door. "Oh…." He said looking between them.

"Gaara? Neji?" Lee looked around. His cheeks were already slightly flushed. "Come on you two lighten up and have a drink with me." He tossed them each a bottle of sake."

"This is…" Neji thought a moment. "Seems too convenient don't you think?" Neji asked as he sat down. He sipped at the sake.

"Indeed," murmured the sand lord.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked.

"Got invited by Itachi; something about a party."

"Oh… Haku invited me here. He hasn't been into class for a while so I thought it would be a good idea." Neji said. "He said he was trying to get a night away from Zabuza."

Neji's cheeks became slightly pink his eyes hooded as he sipped more of the sake.

Gaara's as well. "Mmmmm, yeah I could see the reason."

Lee plopped between them on the sofa. He was flushed and excited his wide eyes closed. "I feel so hot right now." He smiled and squirmed. "This sake is divine. I wonder who made it. I'd love to get a whole case of it."

Neji licked his lips. "As would I." he said. "But your right it is getting hot in here." He pulled off his jacket. Gaara followed suit with his robe leaving him in a tank top and shorts. Neji was left bare-chested and in pants.

Lee smiled at them and looked and placed a tentative hand on either of their thighs. The boys gave soft moans from the touch and shook their heads. "Pass me another bottle of sake." Neji said.

"Me too." Gaara whispered. Lee rose fluidly. Neji and Gaara watched the way the tight green leotard fleshed around his taught toned rump.

Neji looked at Gaara and rose up making the first move. He wrapped his arms around Lee and kissed his neck. Gaara came up then and turned Lee's face to kiss his lips.

Lee giggled softly too drunk to care that his leotard was being pulling down. He moaned as the air touched his bare skin followed by hands roving over his smooth body.

Gaara kissed down Lee's back as Neji mirrored him in the front both stopped at his waist fiddling with their own clothing.

Lee helped Gaara with his shirt and then kneeled to help Neji. He gasped as his ass was kissed by Gaara. He held on to Neji's shoulders who kissed him softly his hand grasping his small yet thick cock.

~*~

Naruto and Sasuke stared… Lee actually did have a cute body if he'd ditch the bowel hair cut and timed the eyebrows he'd be a smexy bastard. What shocked them even more was the way Neji and Gaara worked together on the boy.

Naruto's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Good job it's on the web how many hits to you have?" It was puppetmaster.

Naruto looked at the hit counter. "Over a four-thousand and counting." He said his eyes widening.

Chat rooms started to pop up like crazy. Mainly emotes of blushes kisses or 'OMG'.

"Maybe we should kill the feed." Sasuke said.

"Cant now." Puppetmaster said over the phone. "I have full control over your laptop." With that he hung up.

~*~

Neji leaned back on the bed as Lee's head bobbed on his member. Gaara was next to him Lee's hand working him in a smooth up down motion. He kissed Neji passionately as they moaned in pleasure.

Neji broke the kiss dragging Lee up for a just as passionate kiss. Gaara stroked Lee's bottom kissing along his shoulder and over his shoulder blades sliding two fingers deep into the young boy's tight rear.

Lee hissed and pushed at the hand but they were grabbed by Neji. "Relax Lee." He said kissing his neck.

Lee gave a nod. His hands wrapped around Neji's and Gaara's members again stroking them.

Gaara laid Lee on the couch and kneeled between his legs pressing himself against Lee's entrance and pushing inside.

Lee cried out his body resisting. He bit his lip and Neji turned his head opening his mouth and slid in his shaft thrusting slowly taking Lee's mind off the intrusion.

With both sheathed within him Lee relaxed panting heavily around the thick shaft in his mouth.

Neji and Gaara kissed again as they thrust is complete unison. Lee held Neji's hips as his legs wrapped around Gaara's. All three moaned as the speed increased thrusting deeper into Lee who uttered a small gag of protest before clamping his lips around him moving his head with the thrusts.

Gaara's hand stroked Lee's member hard and fast timing it with his own thrusts. Lee arched and writhed, drawing off Neji's cock to moan loudly.

~*~

"Lee?" Guy said shocked as he stared at his pupil. "Neji and Gaara?" He pouted. "I haven't even got that far…" Tears ran down his face as he sat in the teachers lounge on his laptop doing last minute work.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked. She walked over and stared. "Guy how could you be watching…… OH MY GOD." She screamed.

The other teacher rushed over and stared.

"Is that possible?" Asked Iruka as he stared.

~*~

Lee sat in Gaara's lap, Gaara's penis deep within him. He lay against Gaara's chest as Gaara held his legs open. Neji pressed the head of his shaft against Gaara's pushing himself in with the others. Lee squeezed Neji's shoulders as he leaned his head back. His brow covered in sweat.

"It's too much." Lee groaned. He pushed Neji back only to have him thrust hard into him.

He cried out in both pleasure and pain. His back bowed tight. Gaara and Neji started to move, keeping their thrusts even so as to remain deep within their shared lover who hissed and moaned sandwiched between them.

They came together, Lee yelping loud with the dual explosions within his rump. Neji panted and laid against Lee. Gaara held them both.

They shared a breathless three-way kiss before relaxing against one another at least until the door was busted down by Kakashi and his hounds.

"Cant you kids at least wait a month before you do a porn another session? At least until I finish Make-out Paradise? Why must you put it to shame?"

"Waaaah?" Neji, Gaara and Lee flushed. They looked around for something to cover up with.

"Just pull out, we got blankets." Said an Anbu black opt. Several came in four had Naruto and Sasuke.

"What……OMG." Neji and Gaara flamed red as they stared at the two boys covered in blankets as well.

"You…." Gaara said.

"It was still live and is now until we can disable it. Now let's go." They were all escorted away.

Lee smiled to himself as he walked between Neji and Gaara.

~*~

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"It was them that gave the hack." Naruto said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Tsunade said standing up. "Do you know the trouble we are going to be in after this?"

"I opted to stop the feed." Sasuke said. "But some dude name Puppetmaster took control of my laptop and I couldn't at all."

"Right… now I got so much more work to do."

"We traced a hack from Sasuke's computer and it went to…" an Anbu sorted through papers. "Rock Lee's house. And we caught this." They stared at Ten-Ten.

"I'm sorry Lee I tried to get away." Ten-Ten said.

All eyes turned to Lee.

"What?" he said.

"You…. You're puppetmaster?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am." He said.

"Why?" Gaara and Neji asked.

"Because you two first fought over me then you slept together behind my back and then to top it off humiliated them so I wanted revenge and decided to include them in it. Plus I wanted both of you with me." He grinned.

Tsunade shook her head. "All of you… all of you are on probation…. No if ands nor or buts about it." She said as she rose. "Lock them up in separate cells so I can deal with them later."

They were escorted to the lower levels. Lee smiling like the cat who got double helpings of cream, which he did.

Neji and Gaara sighed and admitted it was their own damn fault and apologized profusely to Sasuke and Naruto who were lock armed and hands in an effort not to be separated.

The group was sentence to a month solitary confinement. Their laptops were bugged and monitored as were their cell phones.

~*~

"Did you learn your lesson?" Tsunade asked as she stood in the middle of five padded cells.

"Yes, yes we did now let us out." The boy's chorused scratching at the padding.

Several scratched up Anbu stood behind her keys in hand. He were scared to get in the way after the countless attempts for the boys to get at each other, they were frightened out of their wits.

"Alright." Tsunade said. "Release them."

The latches had barely been released before the five boys surged out seeking their partners hugging and kissing in frenzy.

Tsunade watched and just stared. "You still have a month of working with me I hope you…" the boys were gone.

"I think…" said one of them.

"Go find them." Tsunade said. She rubbed her eyes. "Men I'll never understand them"

-the end-


End file.
